Oro y Brazas
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: ¿Cuánto tiempo dura un encuentro, y realmente cuanto una despedida?.  U. A. KaixRei


Declaratoria: Beyblade o lo relacionado a el no es mio. ¿Alguna duda? XD. Este es un fan fic que surgió a partir de un doujinshi de Saint seiya que vi n.nU.

Pareja: Kai x Rei

Advertencia: Lo único "fuerte" es el Lemon

One shot, Universo alterno

* * *

**ORO Y BRAZAS**

Estaba nevando. Era otra vez Navidad. Ajusté mi bufanda antes de cerrar la ventana, tenía pensado simplemente caminar. Este tipo de fechas se utilizan para supuestamente dar y recibir amor.

Al menos una vez al año, se reunían, fuera falso o no, se hacían compañía, rendían pleitesía al tiempo, y al menos, aunque se me hicieran realmente cursis todos estos festejos, era bueno ver a la gente feliz al reunirse ilusionadas para festejar un acontecimiento.

Y el que todo fuera alegría y felicidad, me hacía reprenderme por envidiarlos, porque se supone que eso era cursi, era tonto, era... Yo estaba solo.

Es bueno encontrar a alguien cuando regresas a casa.

**El encuentro dura un instante **

Hace meses vi a la pequeña criatura, cuando escuché el estruendo de las tapas metálicas, de los viejos botes de basura en el callejón.

Me acerqué para ver si no era algún humano que necesitase ayuda, hacía frío, de hecho helaba. Observé mientras me acerqué mi propio vapor, exhalado tranquilamente por la boca entreabierta. Mi garganta estaba seca, pero ardía por las copas que me había bebido en el restaurante. Comí solo. Pero era mejor en el lugar, que en casa.

No vi a nadie, estaba por irme, mas escuché un movimiento en las enormes bolsas plásticas, negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome estúpido, quizás era una rata.

-Miau

Parpadee un par de veces, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, una pequeña masa se movía arremolinándose, bajo el plástico oscuro, seguramente no hallaba como salir del enredo pestilente en el que se metió.

Me quité los guantes, y rompí levemente la bolsa, la criatura apenas si se inmutó al verme, calmadamente caminó hasta un gran contenedor, con elegancia saltó a él, mirando al fondo, observé como peligrosamente la tapa del contenedor se tambaleo con el pequeño peso.

-¡Hey tú¿Qué es lo que haces?—lo quité justo a tiempo, cuando la tapa cayó con el duro golpe metálico que hubiera hecho trizas al animal--¿No querrás matarte?

Maulló de nueva cuenta, estaba sumamente delgado, temblaba, no supe si de miedo o de frío. Pero la mayoría de los gatos se defienden cuando sienten temor. Abrí mi abrigo, sin importarme cuan mal podía oler después, y lo envolví pegándolo a mi cuerpo. Yo tampoco tengo a nadie, así que si me adopta, seré una gran compañía para este animalito. ¿Será cierto que tienen sentimientos como los humanos? Porque éste… que triste mirada.

Si, tuve un gato, pero hace días que se fue.

**El adiós dura un momento **

No le di un nombre, simplemente le hablaba directamente.

-Tu compañía me hace feliz—le decía cuando llegaba a casa, el corría con la cola en alto a restregarse en mis piernas, me agachaba para acariciar su suave pelaje oscuro, mi cuidado lo había hecho tomar buena masa corporal.

Cuando yo llegaba cansado se acostaba ronroneando en mi regazo, jugaba a mis pies cuidando de no tirarme, no dudaba en darme su calor en las noches de frío cuando se acostaba en mi cama, y me despertaba con leves maullidos si me quedaba dormido en el escritorio por la carga de trabajo extra.

Parecía querer mi bien, pero simplemente un día cuando llegué, busque con el oído sus maullidos de bienvenida, luego con la vista, hasta que al fin le llame con suaves murmullos. Hallé su plato medio vacío.

Sabía que algún día habría de irse, supongo que por eso siempre cerré las ventanas en mi ausencia, lo retuve yo, más de lo que el deseo quedarse. Es una lástima que ese día las dejase abiertas. Supongo que no se debe retener a las cosas para que se queden contigo siempre.

Salí entonces a caminar, ver las calles empelotadas de gente, con su ir y venir me hacía enojar con ellos, y un poco menos conmigo por no permitir que se me acercasen. Siempre es mas fácil echar la culpa a los demás.

Miré al cielo, cuando un estremecimiento por frío me recorrió.

-Desearía que alguien me hiciera buena compañía—vi la estrella más brillante de esa noche—espero que el gato no tenga demasiado frío.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo, y vi a un hombre recargado en la barandilla del puente. ¿Qué está haciendo? Me acerqué lentamente, sin hacer el mínimo ruido ante mis pasos. Acercándome más me di cuenta que era un muchacho, quizás más joven que yo. La barandilla que llegaba a la cintura, me ponía ciertamente nervioso, sobre todo porque se inclinaba como si quisiera ver algo dentro del río. De no estar tan susceptible, mandaría al diablo lo que estoy viendo y me preocuparía por mis asuntos.

Intenté pasar de largo al ver que no se arrojó, pero eché una mirada inevitable con el rabillo del ojo, sus cabellos cubrían su rostro, pero sus codos recargados en la barandilla, sus manos fuertemente juntas, presionándose como si estuviera haciendo una oración, me formó un raro vuelco en el estómago. Elevó un poco la cabeza, y vi su mirada sin duda perdida en el río.

-¡Hey tú!—giró la cara… su triste rostro. Sus ojos penetrantes pero apagados, de un extraordinario color miel, casi pecando en dorado. Quizás si quitase ese velo de tristeza lo serían--¿Qué es lo que haces?—observé ante su silencio, que al ser extranjero quizás no me entendía--¿Me entiendes¿Acaso querrás matarte?—y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba usando las mismas palabras que con el gato.

Se giró hacia mi, pero aferrando una sola mano a la barandilla.

-¿Estas solo?

-¿Ves a alguien más?—Perfecto… perdonare esta respuesta porque es un suicida potencial

-En "Día de San Valentín", me refiero—sus ojos se cristalizan, se giran hacia el río, sin acercarme para que no se sienta invadido poso mi mirada en el río—no podrías nadar en ese río, si es tu idea de diversión matutina. Es muy salvaje su corriente.

-Siempre he estado solo—dijo como si apenas le hubiese hecho la pregunta

-También yo

Buscó mi mirada con tanta lentitud, que me desesperé, no por mi carácter enérgico, sino por la desolación que sentí al no poder hacer nada por cambiar su tinte triste.

-¿Quieres venir?

-Si—dijo después de pensarlo un rato

-¿Todo el día?

-Si—repitió esta vez sin meditarlo—estoy muy aburrido de todo, necesito algo diferente

-Soy Kai Hiwatari—me miró a los ojos

-Rei Kon—curvó sus labios, aunque no pude distinguir una sonrisa.

-Te va como anillo al dedo—dije señalando desde lejos sus ojos

-Eso mismo pensé de ti—sonríe por primera vez, aunque es un poco triste.

Pasó sus manos por el cabello, ayudando el movimiento con la cabeza, su larga coleta se movió de lado a lado, me pareció un gato sacudiéndose la nieve. Como aquel gato, sacudiéndose del frío.

-¿Tienes un gato?—Preguntó cuando entramos por la noche a la casa, luego de vagar por las calles, y vio en la esquina de la sala su platón, con el nombre genérico del animal en ingles

-Ya no—Se acercó mirando un poco el contenido

-Aún tiene leche

-¿No querrás tomártela?—giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia mi, para luego bajar la vista, creo que debo limitar mis comentarios. Si que es un muchacho susceptible.

Mi sala tenía dos sillones, uno para dos plazas, común, y hasta diría que un poco alto, y otro de una sola plaza, sin sostén ni pies, solo la parte superior de lo que fue el sofá. Allí descansaba mi gato. Rei se sentó en ese sillón, yo en el de dos, con los codos recargados en mis rodillas, para que supiera que le ponía atención.

-¿Quieres que yo reemplace a tu gato?—dijo con rostro serio

-Eres muy grande para ser uno

-Sé imitarlos bien

Hubo un largo silencio, me levante para traer una botella de vino, con un par de copas, estiré la copa, solo bebió dos sorbos y lo dejó en la mesita de centro, yo ni siquiera toque mi copa.

-¿Dónde vives?—pregunté para iniciar plática, pero el silencio, y su mirada en el piso continuó—¿Vives con alguien?—quizás su familia estuviera lejos, casi cinco minutos y no había respuesta--¿Qué haces de tu vida?—comencé a desesperarme, con el mismo dejo de desolación que me causaba su silencio, no conocía a nadie más hermético que yo… debe estar realmente mal, no deja de ver un punto perdido del suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo—¡Hey tú!

-Yo… solo… veía como caía por aquí la nieve en un río Ruso—sonrió, y esta vez no fue de una forma tan triste.

Recargué una rodilla en el suelo, para poder estar a su altura, sin meditarlo mucho, de alguna forma quería que ese momento en que su sonrisa se había vuelto menos triste durase. Como si pudiera contenerla con el roce de mi mano en su mejilla. Su piel estaba fría. Como aquel pelaje de gato que yo encontré en una noche gélida. Cerró sus ojos, me hizo sonreír levemente, sentado en este lugar, mis ganas de acariciarlo, su forma de aceptar las caricias. Me ha sacudido el tacto de este gato. Mi corazón resuena en mi pecho.

-Eres calido—recargó sus manos sobre las mías, para que no terminara el contacto. Yo me quedé embelesado. ¿Por qué alguien como tú esta triste? No voy a cuestionarte. Si fueras un regalo del cielo, no solo por esta noche, sino desde siempre, yo te hubiese protegido de la tristeza que ahora te aqueja, te pondría a salvo del dolor… que ridículo sueno, me vuelvo cursi con el frío de la nieve.

Su presencia por la casa era agradable, le dejé mi habitación desde el primer día, sin que me pidiera quedarse conmigo, como tampoco le pedí que se quedara. El sillón se hizo el cómplice de mis sueños, de mi felicidad muda al saber que tenía a alguien esperando en casa.

Cuatro meses me bastaron para quedar prendado de él.

Cuando llegaba por las noches, Rei asomaba la cabeza fuera de la cocina, el aroma de la comida inundaba, pero sobre todo, por las mañanas y la noche, el café tal y como me agrada. Rei sabía exactamente mis gustos.

A pesar de la enorme sonrisa que siempre ostenta, siempre lo noto triste. No le preguntaré. No lo retendré sabiendo su pasado. Desde hace tiempo que siempre dejo las ventanas abiertas. Confianza, sólo es eso.

Recuerdo la "primera vez", yo llegué a casa aturdido del trabajo, sin recordar siquiera que era el quinto mes que Rei estaba conmigo, a pesar de que yo mismo había planeado semanas antes la velada. Eso es lo malo de días pésimos. Minimizan el carácter, y hasta la buena voluntad de amar.

Rei jamás me presionó, como yo nunca lo hice con él, en esos cinco meses, no hubo palabras románticas, ni melosas frases escondidas. Todo era simple, sencillo. Acercamientos leves, a veces roces, a veces besos. Y solo hasta esa noche hubo algo más. Esta relación era de mi agrado. Nosotros éramos pareja, sin necesidad de declaraciones absurdas. Rei no era una chica, yo tampoco. Se acercó a mí, besando como de costumbre mi mejilla, con su enorme sonrisa, sus ojos tristes, colgué el abrigo, nos dirigimos al comedor, el cambio fue el roce de su pierna con la mía bajo la mesa.

Cuando me levanté a lavar los trastos, sentí una mirada, cuando me giré Rei observaba atentamente de arriba abajo mi cuerpo, sonreí de medio lado, me regresó el gesto. Se acercó para secar mis manos, tomarlas y llevarme a la habitación.

Esta era otra de las cosas que me gustaban de Rei. El no se acostó conmigo en la primera vez que nos vimos. Sé por su forma de tocarme que no soy el primero, aunque sea la primera vez que nos exploramos de esta manera. No me interesa, solo quiero ser el último, como él lo será desde hoy para mi. El mundo, sus hombres y sus mujeres, ya pueden irse agarrados de la mano al infierno.

Los besos que di en su cuello antes de su boca, me pareció que le agradaron, y a mi me fascinaron sus manos bajo mi camiseta, aplastando mis tetillas endurecidas.

_Kai no sabía si era tanto tiempo de no tener relaciones, o el simple hecho de que ese beso era el mejor que había tenido. Rei siempre era quien había mandado en la relación que tenía, ahora tener a ese fogoso muchacho que tomaba las riendas sin permiso, era incitante. Rei buscó su cuello, pero Kai no dio mucho espacio. Lejano a ser tosco Kai bajó con besos apasionados hasta el pecho del mas joven, succionando una de sus tetillas, sacaba de vez en cuando la lengua para delinearla e introducirla nuevamente, turnando a una y otra, mientras sentía los dedos de Rei halando levemente su cabellera, acompasaba suaves gemidos. _

_Subía hasta el lóbulo de la oreja para bajar a su tarea con ese par de enrojecidas y abultadas partes de piel que le apuntaban como amenazándole. Comenzó a bajar, Rei sostuvo la cabellera obligándolo a subir, para regalarle un beso profundo. Kai pellizcaba sus pezones con una mano, mientras con la otra que había dejado de sostenerlo, y permitió que cayera su peso sobre él, recorría sus costados hasta la cadera. _

_Jugó con el ombligo del de ojos ámbar, besando el contorno, introduciendo la lengua en repiqueteos, succionando la piel a los alrededores del plano abdomen, y de toda esa zona que es netamente masculina. Acarició con una mano la parte contraria de donde se hallaba su boca, pasando la lengua por la ingle. Rei tiraba de sus azulados cabellos, para indicarle que necesitaba ya la caricia en su miembro, pero Kai no cedía, y seguía con esa agradable tortura, que por momentos hacia desear a Rei separarlo ante el temor de volverse loco de pura excitación. _

_Por eso cuando se produjo el contacto de la húmeda lengua, se sorprendió a sí mismo del grito que dejó salir. Y aunque duró tan poco tiempo, porque se limitó a un par de succiones, le fue hermosamente sensual, y se vio girado por las caderas, quedando boca abajo. Kai tomó firmemente las caderas, Rei se recargó en sus codos, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, creyendo que iba a ser en exceso doloroso. _

_Pero nunca llegó tal dolor. Se sintió avergonzado, por sentir la grata sensación de la lengua de Kai en su orificio tantas veces atrás penetrado por otra persona, Hundió la cara en la almohada, para reprimir el gemido extenso que salió sin permiso de su garganta. Sus nalgas separadas, y el rostro de Kai explorándolo de esa manera impropia le obligaron a apretar su propio miembro para no acabar. Lamía tan suavemente que Rei jamás pensó que se podría sentir algo así en esa zona, Kai le trataba como si fuese fino cristal con capacidad para romperse. _

_Sorpresivamente Kai se alejó, Rei retiró la cara de la almohada, buscándolo con la mirada, sintió un leve jalón en el tobillo, Kai estaba de rodillas en el piso, lo dejó hacer, puso frente a sí a Rei de rodillas, Kai tras el, le hizo recargar el torso en la cama, estando empinado, el de ojos como flamas se dio gusto de acariciar con una mano sus piernas y nalgas, mientras que la otra recorría tranquilizadoramente la espalda. _

_Un dedo al final de los ruegos de Rei, se hizo presente en su cavidad. Pero no fue de golpe. Aunque de todas formas no le daba cuartel, una vez que le notó acostumbrado gradualmente hizo entrar otros dos, Apenas el miembro de Kai rozó levemente sus glúteos, aunque aun no había sacado los dedos, Rei se retorció de placer. Salió de su ensoñación al notar que su voz era acompañada por la de Kai, que se deleitaba con el puro placer de acariciarlo y darle goce a su amante. _

_Kai no iba a hacer la absurda pregunta de si deseaba que continuara. Como había sido todo este tiempo, eran acuerdos mudos, mutuos, por eso Rei ni siquiera se quejo audiblemente cuando comenzó a ser penetrado. Se aferró a las sábanas, Kai pasó una de sus manos sobre las de Rei, obligándolo a entrelazar sus dedos. Con la otra sostenía firmemente la cadera. De un solo y brusco movimiento, que hizo gemir a Kai de dolor, Rei se introdujo de una sola vez. Comenzó calmadamente, esperando a que se acostumbrara, pero Rei no era de la misma opinión, comenzando a moverse él mismo, para marcar el ritmo, Kai sonrió entre jadeos, tomando nuevamente el control el vaivén que fue frenético. Rei sintió esa oleada de calor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, hundió la cabeza en la sabana, Kai se acercó, para voltearle el rostro, mas que querer, necesitaba escucharlo. _

_Bastó una mirada, y ambos supieron que era el tiempo, Rei manchó el piso y las sábanas, Kai dejó ir su semen completo dentro de su amante. Salió de una sola vez, tal como entró, Rei reprimió un quejido de dolor, Kai miró su propio semen resbalar por los muslos de Rei. _

_Aunque también estaba cansado halló fuerzas para tomarlo de la cintura, y subirlo a la cama. Limpia, seca, sin saber nada de lo que ellos pudieron haberle dejado de estar sobre ella. _

_Se acurrucó en el pecho de Kai, el de ojos rojizos se giró hacia el poniéndose de costado, en un abrazo protector. Rei gimió… pero de dolor sentimental. Su llanto aunque mudo era evidente, Kai a pesar del sudor, podía sentir claramente el líquido emanar de sus ojos y resbalarse por su piel aquellas lagrimas que no lograban traspasar los poros de su cuerpo. _

_Pero como de costumbre Rei no dijo nada, y Kai no preguntó. _

**Las memorias duran toda la vida **

Ese día fue una noche fantástica, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Creo que jamás podré dejar de hacerlo. Subí las escaleras del departamento, con toda la intención de retrasarme para no usar el elevador, aunque esto traicione mi deseo de ver al instante a mi pareja.

Que exótico suena eso para mi.

Es que… lo que en realidad quiero, es notar ese dejo de preocupación en su rostro, como cada vez que me retrasaba. Quería sentir una vez más que le importo.

Él me importa.

Saqué la llave de mi hogar… que extraño me sentí, al llamarle asi a este lugar que a antes veces aborrecía.

Parecía querer mi bien, pero simplemente un día cuando llegué, busque con el oído su voz de bienvenida, luego busqué con la vista, hasta que al fin le llame con suaves murmullos. Hallé su taza de café medio vacía en la mesa. ¿Por qué sentía que era una especie de Deja vú?

Al menos algo cambió: Una nota.

_**Amado Kai: El encuentro dura un instante, El adiós dura un momento, Las memorias duran toda la vida Gracias por todo. Rei **_

Sonreí, no solo era asquerosamente cursi, sino realmente filosófico y real. Fue cuando rememoré toda mi historia, y cuando tiré la nota en la basura, que te volví a escuchar, maullando duramente atrás de la puerta, y ya ves, tontamente te abrí la puerta, y como si solo hubiera pasado un día, te metiste sin permiso, echándote en tu viejo sillón favorito; perdono la forma en que me abandonaste de repente, y te cuento como de costumbre mis cosas, porque eres de los pocos seres que sabe escucharme. Aunque¿Sabes gato? Creo que tengo un nombre para ti, Lástima que tus ojos son azules y no de color del oro, pero de todas formas no te ira mal. Aunque no lo creas, me dejas una esperanza, si es cierto que la memoria dura mientras vivimos, y tú regresaste luego de casi un año por eso… entonces seré paciente para esperar a ese que tiene tu mismo nombre.

¿Quieres algo de leche? Aún guardo tu tazón.

_Kai abrió la alacena, donde la taza de Rei estaba boca abajo, recién lavada. Suspiró. _

El sabía todos mis gustos—_dijo al ver el color de su taza, que le había regalado—_y a pesar de el tiempo, de él solo conozco su nombre… y su mirada triste que nunca cambia—dijo sin notar que su propia mirada era aún más triste, todavía antes de conocer al muchacho del puente. Brazas casi apagadas de esos que alguna vez fueron ojos con llamas de fuego ardiente.

FIN

* * *

El hecho de que se miren a los ojos, y digan que el nombre les va como anillo al dedo, es por los apellidos, Kon refiere a oro, metal, y Hiwatari es un apellido "compuesto" HI (kanji-fuego) WATA (kanji-atravesar) RI ( "caminar" o sea" caminar sobre fuego o sobre carbones ardientes")  
Así que ya saben porque los ojos dorados de Rei, y los rojos de Kai . 

Jaja . ya se que es malo, pero no seas mala, si lo leiste, dejame un comentario para decirme que lo fue y en que para quizas (Con mucha mucha suerte) mejorarlo. Estaba pensando hacer una segunda parte, esta vez con Rei de protagonista, pero nu se u.ú la historia no es muy buena que digamos. Saludos!


End file.
